The Clone Wars
by Panda Food
Summary: What happens when two new nobodies meet Skyfa and Axis? Especially when one of the strangers is an Astrix. Even more perplexing is that Axis can't tell the difference between the two auras, And when the two strangers speak of a 'Creator' with a wierd laug


Axis walked down the quiet hallway with her nose buried in a stack of documents and files. She glanced up and recognized the aura of Skyfa. "Hey Skyfa" she said as the two passed. "What?" the other asked. "Uh...I said 'hi' Skyfa." Normally, the big satellites on top of the cat's head could pick up any sound. "What are you talking about?" now it was just irritating. Axis looked up and down Skyfa's aura.

"Skyfa...did you get fat?" the Astrix looked shocked. "Oh, I'm fat?! Well look at you, Little Miss Skank, showing all that cleavage." As true as the statement was (Axis being in a low-cut tank top that was rather revealing) Axis would have none of it. She sucker-punched Skyfa in the gut. The latter staggered a bit before falling down. "That's what you get when you criticize me. I thought we already went over this!"

"What're....you...gasp....talking about?! Who the...hell...is Skyfa?!" the astrix on the ground said as they gasped for air, for Axis' punch knocked all the air out of their lungs. "Who's Skyfa? What'd you mean 'who's Skyfa'? You're Skyfa!"

'Skyfa' stood up and threw a punch in Axis' direction, catching her in the jaw. She swayed, but stood her ground. "What the Hell?! If you're going to throw a punch at me, at least do a decent job of it!"

"Senpai!!" the cry that Skyfa uttered was weird. And unexpected. "there's a crazy lady here calling me funny names!!"

"Oh, put a sock in it!" Axis yelled as she kicked the yelling nobody in the shins.

"Ow! And now she's kicking me!"

Axis was quite fed up. she grabbed Skyfa by the collar and shook the Astrix till she was sure Skyfa's brains were bleeding out her ears. "Listen, Skyfa, you stupid cat: All I did was say 'Hello'. What the hell are you screaming about?!"

"I may be a cat, but I'm not stupid! And stop calling me names! I am not Skyfa!!"

"How could you NOT be! I see your aura! You've got to be Skyfa!!"

Thankfully/unfortunately, 'Skyfa' (the real one) happened upon the odd scene that was unfolding. "Hey Axis, I...Um..." she looked at the two squabbling in the hallway, "Should I come back later...Scratch that. Can I please come back later?"

"Wait..." she let go the Skyfa she was throttling, "You...you can't be Skyfa..." she pointed to the first Skyfa, "She's Skyfa!"

The 'real' Skyfa (Tired of hearing her name yet?) looked at the fake. It was amazing how her superior mistook him for her.

First of all, 'She' was a 'He'. He was taller than Skyfa by quite a bit. His arms were covered in thick muscle, as was his chest. He was dressed entirely in black. The only real similarity to Skyfa that he had was his brown hair. It took her a moment to realize that he had two white feline ears held close to his head. Of course, it had been a while since she'd been home and been around other Astrix's.

"Um...You are...?" Skyfa asked.

"Hanrin's the name. I will assume that your name is Skyfa. Seeing how this little harlot keeps calling me that."

That little remark earned him a slap upside the head.

"OW! Stop hitting me!"

"Then shut up!"

Hanrin looked fed up with the abuse he was receiving from Axis. Skyfa heard footsteps behind her. Before she could turn around the man stepped past her.

He was tall, like Hanrin, but he looked much scarier. His hair was black, spiked, and in a rat tail. He wore black also, but he also had black steel-toed boots. His eyes were bright red and shone like fire. He could not have looked more irritated.

"Senpai!" Hanrin said.

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that?" the man asked.

"It is your title, is it not?"

"...I will kill you in your sleep with a rusty axe." The threat did nothing for the tall Astrix as he flashed an almost comical look at 'Senpai'.

"Um..." Skyfa mumbled. The two newcomers' heads snapped toward the girl. "Who are you people?!"

"Forgive this idiot," the dark haired man gestured toward Hanrin who stuck his tongue out at him, "My name is Ryouga."

"Skyfa?" Axis asked, "Where are you?" it was an odd question. Axis always knew where Skyfa was. Skyfa raised her hand.

"Skyfa there are frickin' two of you, please help me." It was more of a demand than a plea for help. Skyfa walked to her Superior. "What do you mean 'Two of me'?" she asked. "I see two of your aura's. And one really weird one that I've never seen before."

Meanwhile, Ryouga and Hanrin were having their own conversation:

"What were you yelling about anyway?" Ryouga asked.

"There was that crazy lady calling me names and kicking me!" Hanrin whined.

"You really need to learn how to defend yourself. You know that don't you?"

"But Senpai...!" just the way he said 'Senpai', you could really tell that Ryouga was about to kill the Astrix.

"Well, if not that, at least learn to shut the hell up. In case you haven't noticed, when you make smart ass comments, it does not bode well with others."

It was horribly obvious that Hanrin was immature, for his response was: "Blech."

Skyfa interrupted the two newcomers with the 'ahem' of clearing one's throat. "Um...how...here...?" Skyfa was too weirded out to correctly form a sentence. The Astrix with the white ears smelled just like herself. And Axis said that the two had the same aura. Yeah. Odd.

Fortunately, the two understood the jumble that fell out of her mouth. "We only arrived a couple of days ago. The creator sent us to the basement, but we decided to explore, and Hanrin ran into you," Ryouga pointed to Axis.

"Hold up...'Creator?'" Axis asked. Skyfa was asking herself the same question: 'Creator?!'

"He wore a black cloak," Hanrin said.

"He never told us his name," Ryouga said, "But he had blonde hair, green eyes, and a really scary laugh."


End file.
